


Carnal Insanity

by SalaciousMind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Animagus Bestiality, Blowjobs, Come Inflation, Ephebophilia, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raptophilia, Self-Hatred, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Stomach Bulge, Why Did I Write This?, agalmatophilia, mild biastophilia, nefarious use of magic, so many wrongs, this is so fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalaciousMind/pseuds/SalaciousMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All prisoners of Azkaban are insane. Sirius’ insanity just takes a different shape than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnal Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Read the Warnings!

 

Standing at the foot of one of two beds in a room he wasn't supposed to be in, fighting out an internal battle between morals and desires, the last Black could only watch helplessly as he felt the former rapidly losing. Sirius knew it was wrong. So very, very wrong. Sick. Insane. But looking at the sleeping face of his godson he couldn’t help himself.

“ _Dormio,”_ he whispered, putting all his power behind the charm to ensure Harry wouldn’t wake. He might be insane, but he never wanted Harry to find out how much.

Lovingly cradling the sleeping boy he wondered whether he’d been doing this if he hadn’t been sent to Azkaban. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer. At least this way he could blame some of it on his imprisonment.

Without a sound he carried Harry to his own room, gently placing the dormant teen on his bed before locking the door with a complex set of spells and erecting a few small scale wards to ensure no one would notice what he’d be doing.

That done, he returned to the bed. The big bed he’d always hated when he was a teen now cradled Harry with its soft pillows and downy blankets. He spend a long moment staring at the slumbering boy before he sat down on the edge and gingerly ran his fingers over his godson’s face.

Slowly he traced a path over the pale skin, down the warm throat to the wide neckline of the way too big shirt. A shiver of excitement ran down his spine. Before he would have never guessed himself to be someone that got off on helplessness, but his rapidly forming erection was proof enough. Having the teen utterly at his mercy was deliciously gratifying, his guilt only amplifying his excitement to the point of wanting to defile the boy beyond any hope of redemption.

Not that it would be _Harry_ needing the redemption, he thought sardonically. Sirius knew that his actions would guarantee him his own special little spot in Hell, but even that knowledge was not enough to deter his desires.

Climbing on the bed he spread Harry’s legs and appreciatively ran his hands over cloth covered thighs before settling between them. The old sweatpants felt soft beneath his fingers and in his sleep Harry sighed almost inaudibly as Sirius teased the skin close to his groin, deft fingers brushing against the forbidden flesh.

Breath quickening in anticipation, Sirius grabbed the shirt and pulled it off to reveal his godson’s upper body. Licking his lips he took in the sight, while grinding the tent in his trousers between Harry's legs to relieve some of the tension.

Curious, he ran his callused fingers over the sensitive skin of the boy’s abdomen, smirking to feel the muscles twitch at the touch. Not able to resist any longer he started placing open mouthed kisses over the smooth expanses of skin, paying extra attention to lick and suck at the places that caused Harry to let out more tiny sighs. His hands freely explored the unresponsive body while his lips found Harry's nipples and started sucking, tongue laving the hardening nubs till they glistened with saliva, teeth nibbling until the skin was dusky red and swollen.

A small sound that could have been a moan reached Sirius’ ears. Fingers tangling in black strands, he grabbed the teen’s head an took possession of his mouth, roughly plundering the wet cavern. Again the boy whimpered, but Sirius knew his sleeping spell wouldn’t allow the boy to wake. Eagerly he deepened his kiss, sucking on a limp tongue and nibbling at rapidly reddening lips. He groaned at the feeling of power that rushed though him, igniting hot flames in his insides. Grabbing the teen’s hips he ground his hard manhood against Harry’s, breath hitching at the sensation.

Merlin, he was one sick bastard for getting off on molesting his godson, but heavens, he couldn’t stop. The boy tasted delicious.

Growling under his breath he covered the sleeping form with his own, letting his full weight rest upon Harry's smaller frame, pressing the boy deep into the mattress. Burying his fingers in messy hair Sirius ravaged Harry’s mouth once more, leaving not a single place untouched by his tongue.

Panting, Sirius sat up and flicked his wand. The sleeping boy making a nondescript noise as the spell positioned him on his hands and knees. Hands shaking, Sirius knelt in front of him and loosened his trousers, freeing his throbbing arousal from its confines. Groaning softly he ran the angry red head over his godson’s lips, reveling in the sight of seeing them glistering with his pre-cum.

He tapped Harry’s throat with his wand to ensure he wouldn’t choke the teen, before he pushed the tip of his erection into the unresisting mouth. He groaned at the wet heat enveloping him and buried his fingers in Harry’s hair for more leverage. Slowly he pulled back, before snapping his hips forward and driving his member deep into the spasming throat. Had the boy been awake he surely would have choked and struggled against the intrusion. Asleep he just made a noise of protest as Sirius grounded his pelvis against his face, pressing the boy’s nose into the coarse hairs surrounding his dick.

Sirius watched, enthralled, as he slowly slid his thick manhood in and out of his godson’s mouth, ignoring the fluttering behind the closed eyelids in favor of the salacious picture those red lips made stretched around the swollen flesh.

“Harry…” he groaned hoarsely, slowly fucking the teen’s convulsing throat. The fluttering of the protesting muscles felt heavenly against the sensitive skin as obscenely squelching noises echoed through the room. A dribble of saliva ran down the teen’s chin as Sirius sped up, enraptured by the pleasure coursing through his veins. With every thrust he pushed himself as deep as he could, the size of his erection creating a visible bulge near the boy’s Adam’s apple. Spying the sight in the big mirror on his wardrobe, Sirius got more and more aroused, heat rushing to his aching erection. Small, sleepy noises of protest send shivers of sensation over the hard flesh.

Feeling himself nearing his peak, balls tightening in anticipation, Sirius took a decision and cast a spell over himself. It was disgusting and depraved, but the idea of pumping a huge load of cum inside was too arousing to resist. With a shout he came, pushing himself as deep as he could go, the tip of his erection firmly lodged inside as he forced an inhuman amount of semen down his godson's throat.

He stilled, reveling in the feeling of Harry’s violated cavern around him before he slowly pulled out to bask in the afterglow. Harry remained on hands and knees, sleep visibly more restless but still unbroken. A bit of semen dripped from his lips. Sick as it was, Sirius felt proud knowing Harry’s stomach now contained a hefty load of his seed. A part of him wanted to continue till Harry’s abdomen was swollen from the amount, but as exciting as that fantasy was, he had other plans.

Lazily he flicked his wand, ridding Harry of the last of his clothes. Appreciatively he ran his eyes over the naked form, his member slowly starting to harden again at the sight of Harry’s not yet fully grown manhood.

Savoring what he was about to do he took off his own robes before pulling the unresponsive boy in his arms. Moaning softly he left not a single inch of the teen untouched as he explored his godson’s body far more intimately than he had any right to do. Hands, lips and tongue glided over pale sweaty skin, tracing the muscles, feeling the limbs trembling in the forced sleep as their owner was violated most thoroughly by his godfather. Biting and sucking he left bright red marks in his wake, nails scratching trails of red upon Harry's pale skin.

Sirius ignored his screaming conscience that ranted how Lily and James would kill him for this if they could, as he maneuvered Harry on his back for easier access. Primal desire overruled any guilt as he left dark hickeys on the inside of Harry’s thighs. Paying special attention to the sensitive skin around his groin, Sirius moaned as he placed a gentle kiss on the boy’s manhood, feeling it slowly harden beneath his lips. Excited he nuzzled the young member, kissing and licking the darkening skin and sucking on the bulbous head, happily lapping at the first drops of pre-cum beading at the tip.

A drowsy moan fanned the flames of desire in Sirius, who’s own manhood was now back at full mast and begging to be buried in the unconscious teen again.

With a growl he took the juvenile cock in his mouth, sucking harshly as he fondled the teen’s balls and groped the pale ass, running his fingers through the crack, parting the soft globes as he traced the ring of muscles he longed to breach. Harry’s moans grew louder.

Letting the now fully hard manhood slip from his mouth he hoisted the boy’s hips up so he could press his lips against Harry’s twitching entrance. Heat and arousal ran like fire through his veins as he forced his tongue into his godson’s opening, licking at the convulsing muscles and coating them with his saliva. His hands steadied the twitching hips as he nibbled at the boy’s rim.

The sleeping spell was designed to allow Harry to feel the sensations in his dreams, eliciting moans and whimpers that sounded too lustful for an unconscious person. Sirius groaned, painfully hard from the lewd sounds Harry was making.

Impatient, he replaced his tongue with his wand and hungrily devoured the sight of the smooth wood easily sliding inside. He whispered a spell and slowly pulled out, thoroughly coating the passage with the thick lube streaming from the tip. Eagerly he spread some over his erection as well before roughly maneuvering himself between Harry’s legs.

He knew he hadn’t stretched the teen nearly enough, but the tightness would be incredibly good and it was not as if Harry was aware enough to remember it in the morning.

Anticipation and pleasure lit his skin on fire as he slowly pressed into his godson, watching captivated as his thick hardness stretched the taunt muscles of Harry’s asshole and forced the tight passage open. Sirius panted as he pushed his thick manhood past Harry’s barriers, and shuddered as the dark red head disappeared inside with an obscene _pop_.

Beneath him harry made a soft noise, clearly uncomfortable. Sirius threw his head back as he delved deeper into his godson’s almost unbearably tight passage. The pressure was like a thousand fingers massaging the sensitive skin. Halfway in he pulled back a bit before forcing himself even deeper inside.

Finally, after many deliciously long moments, he was fully sheathed, his godson like a tight, hot glove around him, as if the boy’s muscles were clamping down to keep his godfather inside.

Slowly he started to move, careful not to hurt Harry too badly. The sight of his manhood stretching the reddened hole was as arousing as the feeling of that tight passage clenching and unclenching around him as he moved. In and out, in and out, every move creating indecent wet noises as the unconscious teen whimpered in his sleep.

Not able to control himself, Sirius started to thrust harder and faster, biting his lip to stave off his completion, wanting to savor the incredible sensations of fucking the limp body beneath him. The bed creaked in protest and the slaps of skin against skin echoed through the room as he delved deeply into the slick heat that was Harry.

He groaned his godson’s name with every thrust, mind delirious with pleasure. “Harry… Harry…”

With a growl he placed the boy’s legs on his shoulders, almost folding the teen in half in an attempt to press himself deeper inside. “Fuck!”

Biting at red lips he plundered Harry’s mouth, ignoring the taste of his own seed on his tongue. With one last flick of his wand he enchanted himself once more, just in time to give one last hard thrust before cumming so much he almost whined.

“Damn, Harry…” he mumbled against the teen’s sweaty collarbone as the flood of semen finally stopped. He wanted to take the boy again, but the guilt was almost eating him alive. He should stop, he really should. It just felt so _good_. Slowly he pulled out, reveling in the feeling of Harry’s slick walls clenching as if to keep him inside. He wanted to stay inside, fuck the boy every hour till there was no way his scent would ever leave his godson’s skin, but he had to be careful not to lose himself too much. He couldn’t risk anyone finding the teen missing coming morning.

With a groan the head of his manhood slipped out and was immediately followed by a dribble of semen, proving exactly how drenched Harry’s insides were. A shiver ran up Sirius spine, and he couldn’t resist dipping his fingers in and spreading his seed over the teen’s skin. Within moments Harry’s groin glistered with the stuff and Sirius was getting hard again. He chuckled.

“Damn Harry, now look what you did to me.” Performing a spell on himself that would stave off exhaustion he grabbed the teen again. “Well, if you insist…” The second entering was much easier and within moments Sirius found himself taking his godson again, delving deep into Harry's slick heat. The boy was like a drug to him.

Sirius tilted his head. _What if I...?_

Oooh, that was _so_ wrong. But the idea was so very tempting. Sirius bit his lip. Buried balls deep inside his godson, morality lost once more.

_In for a penny, in for a pound._

He pulled out, a flick of his wand positioning Harry once more on his hands and knees. Two more flicks ensured no more semen would escape Harry's insides and added an extra layer of lubrication within the violated passage. Licking his lips Sirius enlarged his dick, making it lengthen and thicken to the point he was sure he would see his godson's belly bulge every time he buried himself inside. As a precaution he cast a charm that would ensure he wouldn't injure Harry with his stunt. Last he repeated the spell that increased the volume of his seed every time he came. He wanted to see Harry bulging with his essence, bloat his soft belly with an obscene amount of seed, wanted to see proof of how much he had defiled the boy.

My, he really was insane, now wasn't he?

For a moment Sirius took a step back, relishing the debauched picture the young teen made. Flustered skin, red marks all over his body, black hair tousled and tangled and sticking up in sweaty peaks, legs spread wide, displaying his most intimate places that glistened with a layer of saliva and semen, his abused privates coated with a slippery layer of milky white. Best of all was the reddened hole that was twitching and just the tiniest bit open, calling like a siren's song for someone to step forward and shove his cock in. Sirius had never been one for self control.

Absentmindedly he wished he could risk taking pictures. Harry looked delicious this way.

Shaking his head, he put his wand on the bedside table and stepped forward, smoothly calling forth the form he had mastered in his fifth year. Perspective shifted as he allowed himself to fall forward on his front paws, the transition from man to dog easy as breathing.

With a small jump he was on the bed once more, towering over Harry's inviting form. As a dog he was as big as a bear, heavy muscles covered in thick black fur. Next to him, his godson looked positively fragile, pale skin and slender limbs and not even one third of Sirius' weight even when sopping wet. Utterly, utterly helpless against the huge beast his godfather had turned into.

Sirius loved it. Loved how Harry's small form looked like it would break under Sirius' powerful thrusts. Loved how the small, red hole looked like it would never be able to take the animal's unnaturally big cock inside. Loved how he would take Harry in a way the teen would never agree with had he been allowed to offer his opinion.

It was sick. It was wrong. It was everything Sirius wanted and hated.

And Harry would never, _never_ know the depravity of his godfather. That, at least, Sirius would make sure off.

The smell of sex invaded Sirius' sensitive nose, making his manhood twitch with increasing eagerness, demanding he'd do something. For a short moment the Animagus buried his large muzzle in the inviting cleft of the teen's ass, long tongue sweeping a dripping trail from front to back, wetly covering the sleeping boy's manhood, curling around tight balls, and pressing itself deep into Harry's entrance. Sirius tasted his own seed within his godson's sopping channel and groaned.

Licking a wet trail over the teen's spine Sirius' covered Harry's small frame with his own, feeling the boy's limbs tremble beneath their combined weight. Harry's hips were bit low for Sirius' dog form, but that mild inconvenience only accentuated how much Sirius really shouldn't be doing this. It only served to make the Animagus want to do it all the more. Concentrating, it took Sirius some self control and a no so little measure of wandless magic to get his penis flaccid enough for what he had in mind, feeling the big bulb at the base of his canine cock shrink till it could fit past Harry's ring of muscles. Panting in anticipation Sirius aligned his sex with Harry's entrance, feeling the hole twitch against his manhood almost as if it was beckoning him inside.

It was an inadvertent invitation he had no intention to decline.

Nuzzling Harry's nape he started to push, clenching his front legs around Harry's ribs to keep the boy from moving with the motion. Slowly and under heavy protest he felt the muscles give, stretching wider and wider, squeezing the engorged head of his cock so tightly Sirius was already panting from the pleasure before he was even inside. Then, as if suddenly Harry had given up fighting the invasion, Sirius slid forward, powerful muscles burying him all the way inside in one smooth stroke. Casting a look in the mirror Sirius could see that an area of Harry's belly was forced to expand to accommodate Sirius abnormal length, creating a small bulge that sent hot waves of shameful ecstasy through the Animagus.

Beneath him the boy screamed in his sleep, whimpering and wiggling mindlessly in a futile attempt to escape the huge organ within him. Sirius groaned, licking and nipping the teen's neck and shoulders, not enough to break the skin but hard enough to leave vivid marks where his large fangs had pressed into the muscles beneath. For a moment he stayed like that, feeling his heavy balls press against Harry's smaller ones, Harry's insides quivering around him. Sirius thanked his foresight to ensure his godson couldn't be injured, otherwise he would have surely torn the boy's insides wide open with his expanded girth.

But the spell did not prevent the Sirius' actions from being highly uncomfortable. It was a good thing he had used such a powerful sleeping charm to keep Harry unconscious. Had his godson been awake Sirius would have reduced him to tears a long time ago.

Pleasure drowning out his guilt, Sirius started to move, letting go of the magic that had kept his bulb small enough to slip past Harry's entrance. Now it was no longer restrained it rapidly swelled, knotting just past Harry's first ring of muscles, locking him deep inside his godson. Only magic or release would be able to part them now. Sirius delighted in the thought that even if Harry woke up he would be forced to allow his godfather to fill him with his essence.

The dog Animagus let his eyes slide half shut, savoring the feeling of Harry's channel clinging to him like a vice, the hefty amount of cum and lubricant the only reason why he could move at all. With every thrust he watched the bulge in the teen's abdomen shrink and swell, hot waves of gratified self-indulgence spurring his pleasure to new heights. The resulting drowsy whines from the small form beneath him were like liquid aphrodisiac pouring into his ears.

Soon he was pounding into the sleeping boy, pushing the teen back and forth as his heavy shaft refused to exit the tight passage, taking him wildly and without any form of restraint. The only reason why Harry's limbs hadn't given out yet was because Sirius was careful not to place too much of his weight on them. His Animagus form was more than big enough to support himself even when fucking the boy. His cock was swelling even further as he neared, expanding the bulge in Harry's stomach.

When Sirius came he howled his joy to the ceiling, savoring the sick thrill of seeing Harry's stomach swell from the sheer volume of his semen.

Shuddering, Sirius pulled out and let himself fall next to Harry, reverting back to his human form. Panting he glanced at his godson, who had calmed down again now the fucking had stopped and was still positioned on all fours, magic keeping him there until Sirius willed it different. A churning mix of disgust and gratification coursed through him as he reached to touch the slight roundness of Harry's stomach. Now Sirius enlarged flesh was no longer spearing the boy's insides the bulge wasn't that bad, merely as if the teen had overindulged himself at the table.

 _Me. My doing. My seed._ Sirius couldn't stop grinning viciously at the sight. Slowly recovering from the intense fucking he released the magic keeping Harry in position and pulled the teen next to him. Breathing hard Sirius reverently explored the bulge, giddiness and pride making him let out a rough laugh. He kissed the swollen stomach before moving upwards and kissing the teen, tongue plunging deeply into Harry's unresisting mouth. God, he wanted to keep ravishing the boy, claiming him for himself again and again. A glance at the clock told him he actually had a few more hours left for that.

Before he was even aware he had done it Sirius had cast a revitalizing charm on himself and was plunging into Harry's passage once more, cock still engorged but now fully human. “Fuck, Harry...,” he gasped. “You'll be the death of me.”

Harry just whimpered under the assault, eyes rapidly moving behind his lids, breath hitching with every thrust. Sirius smiled a demented smile, one hand slipping around Harry's cock. Poor boy hadn't come once yet, not very surprising with the way Sirius was abusing him. It took some time but he did manage to get Harry hard even when he was taking him so brutally. But finishing him off was turning out too much of a challenge.

Finding release once more Sirius let Harry's clenching passage milk him for all he was worth, before canceling the engorgement charm. Running his hand appreciatively over his godson's thighs he spread them and lowered his mouth to the teen's stiff manhood.

Slowly he sucked on the heated flesh, massaging it with his tongue and lips, nibbling the sensitive crown and savoring the taste of Harry's unconscious pleasure. Sucks, licks, fingers playing with the balls beneath and plunging into Harry's sopping asshole to manipulate his prostrate. Pressing the tip of one of his canine teeth into Harry's leaking slit Sirius moaned deeply as Harry let out a weak scream. Had Harry been able to move he was sure he would have been trying to fuck Sirius' face in his sleep. Instead the boy could only moan and whimper, crying out when Sirius deepthroated him and turning the Animagus' bones into lustful jelly. Fuck, that was a hot sound.

Hard and more than ready to satisfy his own desires Sirius viciously used every tactic he knew to get the teen to release. In no time he had the sleeping teen screaming weakly in rapture, slender frame wracked with shudders. The sound went straight to Sirius' cock as he swallowed Hary's semen in greedy gulps, relishing the taste like the finest wine.

In no time he was in front of Harry once more, forcing his shaft deep into the teen's throat, plunging in with sadistic enthusiasm, enjoying the choking noises the boy made. The spell he cast the last time was still active, so it was not as if he was actually hurting the boy. Sirius leaned back and moaned at the violent convulsions stimulating his shaft.

Yes, James and Lily would murder him once it was time for him to join them, Sirius thought as he took his sleeping godson again and again, fucking the boy into oblivion. Slowly and with meticulous care to inflict the uttermost agony when they castrated him. He'd deserve no less for his crime.

He shouted when he came.

_I'm such a terrible godfather..._

When the time came to return Harry Sirius took a step back to carve the result of his handiwork deep into his memory. No skin was left unmarked, covering Harry's form with red scratches, dark hickeys and bruising teethmarks, soft belly bloated with the obscene amount of semen trapped inside. Lips red and swollen, face stained with Sirius' seed, entrance slightly opened as the muscles hadn't recovered yet from the thorough stretching Sirius had inflicted. It was only thanks to magic Sirius would be able to keep his crime secret. With the right application of the right spells Harry wouldn't even be sore when he woke, only recalling vague dreams of being fucked far beyond his body's natural capacity.

Fuck, Sirius loved magic, loved it for that it allowed him to exercise his insanity without harming Harry. Another part of him hated it, was repulsed that it would allow him to hide his atrocious deed.

A small, deeply hidden part chuckled darkly, whispering of how the vague recollections would make Harry more susceptible, and one day allow Sirius to do what he wanted even when awake. After all, it snickered, dreams are supposed to be an expression of your subconscious desires, and dear little Harry would believe this all to be a dream. How delightfully _convenient_.

Sirius shuddered and shook his head to dislodge the whispers of wicked temptations, instead levitating Harry to the bathroom. There was one thing he left wanted to do, _needed_ to do. Licking his lips he had Harry kneel in the bathtub with his back towards Sirius, hands on the rim and legs spread wide to give his godfather full view of his backside. One _finite incantatem_ ended the spell trapping his godfather's semen inside. With wide eyes Sirius watched the reddened hole being forced open by a flood of translucent white, seed running in thick rivers down trembling thighs, painting and absolutely salacious picture. Harry moaned softly in his sleep as his stomach slowly returned to a more natural size.

_All mine. My seed._

Fuck he wanted to take the boy again. A quick look at the clock told him he had just enough time. Groaning he climbed behind his godson, pushing deeply into the quivering hole. The sensation of his own seed forcing itself past his sensitive flesh was incredibly gratifying. When the stream lessened to a dribble Sirius wrapped his arms around the teen's waist and squeezed, forcing more of his seed out of the delectable body in his arms. This time he fucked the boy till he was mere seconds away from orgasm, before pulling out and finishing himself off, painting Harry's back with thick ribbons of semen.

Next time, he promised himself, he would coat every inch of Harry with his essence. Next time. Sirius almost felt sick.

Several thorough cleaning charms and healing spells later he took one last look at Harry's body to make sure no marks remained. Then Sirius redressed the teen and returned him to the room he shared with Ron.

No one had noticed a thing. Sirius was both giddy and appalled.

Yet when Sirius himself finally went to sleep he couldn’t resist deeply inhaling the heavy scent of sweat and sex that soaked the room. He drifted off with a smile, exhausted and satisfied, dreaming of endless fucking and acceptance and green eyes full of hate and lust, and old friends screaming for his blood in voices so terrible even Voldemort would flee from them.

 

 

 

 


End file.
